Broken Angels
by tenner
Summary: Ten/Jack slash from my AU following Need: Whispers Like Prayers and before the as yet unwritten sequel. Jack wants the Doctor to have a happy Christmas for once.


Broken Angels

The tree, set up in the Conference Room, happened to be the tallest, fullest one Jack could find in all of Cardiff. Boxes and boxes and more boxes of decorations littered the table, some newly purchased, but a few, judging by appearance, looked quite old, some even antique.

He knew the Doctor would be there…their bond made that perfectly clear. The more time they spent together the stronger the bond grew. He could now tell when his love would soon appear. So of course, he was not that surprised when the Doctor phoned to say he would be there in two days, and to expect him some time on the evening of the nineteenth. Jack had gotten everything prepared—all of his friends agreed to have a little tree-trimming get-together, and none of them were at all surprised to hear the TARDIS materialize in the safety and privacy of the Hub.

His team, with Rhys, eagerly awaited his arrival, having been told by Jack that Christmas, for the Doctor, though he loved it, almost always turned out to be a mess, so they wanted this one to be, for once, one he would he would remember with fondness.

He sauntered into the conference room…there was no other word for it, and Jack's heart fluttered at that walk. No creature in the universe could do this to him…make him feel the hormonal teenager. The Doctor stood still for a moment, taking in the sight of his husband and their friends, a slow grin spreading across his face. He suddenly launched himself at Jack and the pair embraced, and after a kiss, Jack lifted him off his feet and spun him around until he giggled like a child.

"Missed you," he said, gasping for breath.

"It's been two weeks for me," Jack said. "How long has it been for you?

"Bit longer, closer to a couple of months. Spot of bother with Sontarans, but it all worked out in the end. So! What are we doing?"

"You do know it's almost Christmas, right?"

"Jack, I _am _a Time Lord, of course I know!"

"You didn't, did you? You didn't notice. Admit it."

"Welll…s'pose." He shrugged. "I was glad to get here, all right?"

"It's fine. I think it's cute."

The Doctor laughed that soft little laugh of his that sounded almost like a hum.

"So are you going to help trim the tree or not?" Rhys said.

The Doctor grinned and proceeded to collect hugs from everyone else. "'Course I am! Any chance for some tea?"

"I'll get it," Ianto said.

The Doctor followed him into the kitchen. "Where's Martha? Thought she would be here."

"She should be here in a few hours, she's on her way now. I should thank you for hooking up with Jack, you know. If you two hadn't got together Martha and I probably would never have developed a relationship."

"So, when's the big day?"

"Valentine's Day," Ianto grinned. "That was my idea. Martha loved it."

"And what then?"

"That's the brilliant part," Ianto smiled. "Jack talked UNIT into making her their liaison. She'll be moving to Cardiff."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned, taking his mug from Ianto "My Jack! That was very nice of him."

"Actually it was his idea. We need a full time Doctor familiar with alien species anyway, and she fits the bill better than anyone, thanks to you. Martha is expecting you to come, you know."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. Now, let's go and trim the tree."

Ianto grabbed a bag of popcorn he had obviously popped earlier. "Gwen is whinging about stringing popcorn by herself," he said. "Would you help her?"

"Love to!" He grabbed the bag eagerly and went into the conference room to sit beside Gwen. He put his tea down and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it into his mouth. "Mmm," he wolfed down the mouthful of crispy popcorn and gulped, chasing it with a sip of tea. "Wonderful stuff, popcorn. Everyone loves it, right across the universe, you know. Venga's economy is practically based on popcorn distribution. They're mad for it. Earth! What a planet!"

"Jack, tell me he's pulling my leg," Gwen giggled.

"No, it's true," Jack said. "There was almost a war over the distribution rights. Things were settled before it escalated that far, though. Thank goodness."

"Oh, think nothing of it, just part of the job," said the Doctor.

"You? You negotiated the deal that stopped the conflict?" Jack couldn't help laughing. "I should have known. And stop eating the decorations!"

"Sorry," the Time Lord replied. "I was being rude again, wasn't I?"

Jack walked over and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah," he said with a chuckle.

"Jack, honestly," Ianto said. "Why not throw this old thing out and buy a new one?"

"Hey, don't even think of it!" Jack went to Ianto and took the item out of his hand. "That's my treetop angel! I've had it for over forty years!"

"But the wings keep falling off," Ianto observed.

"So I'll fix it again! I like my angel. So it's a bit…broken. I'm good at fixing things."

No one in the room missed what the Doctor said next, looking at his husband with eyes gone large and soft. He smiled the smallest of smiles and said quietly "Yeah. You are. You're great at fixing things."

Everyone paused in their projects and watched the pair of lovers as they locked eyes. It was true. Jack was very good at fixing things. Even broken Time Lords.

Martha and Gwen stood back with Rhys and Ianto and giggled at the scene before them.

"Daft, the pair of you!" Gwen commented. "You could have just gotten a ladder, Jack!"

"Oh, leave them alone," Rhys muttered and nudged her. "We did the same thing our first Christmas."

"And we wound up knocking the tree down!"

"I say they'll do it. Bet you a beer!"

"You're on, you big numpty!"

Jack steadied himself, the Doctor perched on his shoulders as the Time Lord fastened the now-repaired treetop angel to the tree.

"Done!" He shouted, and hooted in victory like a schoolboy. "You can put me down, now."

"No can do," Jack said. He walked carefully to the doorway. "Hand him the mistletoe and a pushpin, will you?" he addressed his friends in general.

Martha picked up the mistletoe, pushed the pin through the ribbon and handed it to the Doctor. "There, now all you have to do is push it in," she said.

"Mistletoe!" he chuckled in his throat as he took the item from Martha. "Not the first time mistletoe and Torchwood has met for me! Knew it as soon as I licked the wall."

"What?" Rhys said, a befuddled look on his face.

"Oh, yes, mistletoe is great for repelling werewolves!" the Doctor replied, pushing the pushpin in above the doorway. "There, all done! Don't tell me Gwen hasn't told you about the werewolf and the Queen!"

"But…licking the wall?"

Jack chuckled. "Don't ask," he advised Rhys. He carefully lowered himself so the Doctor could get his feet on the ground. He turned and suddenly Jack grasped him by the shoulders.

"I was going to ask you to meet me under the mistletoe. Now I don't have to," Jack said with a grin, dipping the Doctor and kissing him thoroughly. Jack pulled him back up straight again. The look on the Time Lord's face seemed to be a mixture of befuddled and delighted. He blushed hearing the others applauding.

Rhys grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her forward. "Our turn," he said. The Doctor and Jack obligingly stepped away to give them room and grinned as Rhys, too, dipped his love and gave her a thorough snogging.

Not to be out-done, Ianto pulled Martha over next and followed suit.

"Anyone want a drink before you go?" Jack asked.

"I think we can all take a drink," Martha said. "Right along with that big, honking hint." She poked Jack in the ribs as she walked by.

Jack stood outside and chatted with the others for a bit. They would exchange presents at their before - Christmas party at the Hub before taking a handful of carefree days off for the holidays. When he stepped back in the Doctor was nowhere in sight. "Doctor?" he called, "Doc! Where the heck did you go?"

He looked in the kitchen, half expecting to see his better half munching on his latest food obsession: green olives with chocolate sauce. No Doctor there. Not in his quarters either. Neither in the archives nor near the workstations. Not in Jack's office.

He found his lover sitting beneath the tree, gazing at the lights like a small boy, a half-smile on his face and dreamy-eyed.

Jack stood quietly for a moment just drinking in the sight. "Hello, beautiful," he said softly. "Come over here and meet me under the mistletoe. I've been dying to say that."

The Doctor shook his head. "No," he grinned. "I'd much rather you come over here and unwrap your Christmas present early."

Jack practically leapt across the room and settled himself on the floor next to his mate. The Doctor threw himself at Jack, grinning enthusiastically. Jack wound up bowled over on his back and the Doctor swung a lanky leg across his hips before lowering himself on top of Jack and brushing Jack's lips teasingly with his so-mobile lips. Jack rolled them over so that he now took the top. His hands flitted here and there, unbuttoning buttons, peeling away layer after layer to lave the newly bared flesh with an eager tongue, delighting at sucking, licking and gently nibbling nipples until they stood proud and eager, oversensitized by his ministrations.

As he got to his knees to undress himself the now naked Time Lord rolled over on his belly; got his knees under himself so that his perfect little bottom was at just the right height. He gazed at Jack over his shoulder—clearly inviting Jack to take command.

Jack let his hands glide firmly over the skin presented to him, parting his lover's cheeks with his thumbs and dove right in, attacking the opening with lips and tongue, squeezing his lover's sweetly round buttocks greedily. The Doctor's talas were already doing their job, slicking him up inside as the honey and sage flavored fluid worked its magic. Jack could already feel the aphrodisiac effect the fluid always brought with it, bringing a heady rush with it.

"Oh, Jack, I've been waiting so long," whimpered the Doctor. "Fuck me. Fuck me now!" Wantonly he pushed back against Jack's mouth, squirming eagerly.

Jack got to his knees behind the Time Lord, angled himself perfectly, sliding in slowly to the hilt. The Doctor made a soft little mewling sound as Jack bottomed out; slid back, setting a steady rhythm. The room echoed with soft grunts and groans as they moved, Jack thrusting to meet the Doctor as he pushed his bottom back to meet his husband's movements. He kept his hands on that wonderful behind, stroking, squeezing, letting his fingertips brush teasingly around the sacral dimples which were a real erogenous hot-spot for the Time Lord.

By this time the Doctor knew what Jack expected of him, which meant no touching himself. Jack liked to make him come with penetration only. He liked to know he was doing his job of satisfying his mate without assistance from a hand. Later he would make his lover come again by way of mouth on mouth, hand on cock and his own cock inside his lover, but for now he wanted what the Doctor wanted, to bring them both into ecstasy like this, taking the Doctor from behind like a stallion. He moved faster and harder now, judging when to change rhythm by the crooning and moaning slipping from the Doctor's panting mouth.

Now at the knife's edge, Jack ached for release. "Come for me, baby," Jack urged. "Come for your Jack now," he gasped.

At the sound of his mate's instruction, the Doctor's back arched, cat-like, and Jack felt those lovely muscles tugging him inward as the Doctor, head thrown back, cried out in Gallifreyan, ending with a sharp "Jack!" After that, he became incoherent; moaning loudly and wordlessly as he felt Jack fill him with his thick, hot juices, riding out Jack's climax with his own.

Jack kept himself fully sheathed inside his lover since the Doctor's orgasms lasted quite some time, usually ending long after Jack had finished, often long enough for the rippling muscles to arouse Jack yet again. With a final, weak crooning, the Doctor sank to his belly, Jack following to lie on him before rolling them over and turning his mate in his arms for a thorough kissing. Breaking the kiss, Jack licked the honey and sage flavored fluid that filled the Doctor's mouth from his own lips.

The Doctor gazed at him, capturing Jack with those lovely alien colors threading through soft brown eyes gone wide with happiness and contentment. He grinned.

"We're going to have to clean the floor," Jack observed. "You made quite a splash."

"Yup. I did," he replied saucily. "All better now," he said, grinning.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack said, chuckling.

"Oh, only that it always feels better once you've fixed me again."

Jack kissed him gently. "And I'll always be here to do it," he murmured. "Can't help myself." He pulled the Doctor close, cradling and coddling his lover and smiling secretly as the Doctor unconsciously began his soft purring. That was always a good sign Jack had done right by his lover. It was a good job. Jack did like fixing things, especially broken angels.


End file.
